So Much More
by jessica499499
Summary: Being blind in the middle of New York city with only your brother/crush to guide you isn't the best situation for anyone.Especially not Iggy. This is Figgy. Iggy/Fang. Slash. Rated T for making out.


Iggy hated New York. The busy streets were so loud it felt like he was trapped in a box of perpetual sound that made it impossible to know anything about his environment. The only life line he had to rely on was Fang's hand tightly wrapped around his, pulling him threw the maze of people as they tried to put enough distance between themselves and the Erasers. The rest of the flock had run off in different directions and he prayed they had made it to safety. Just when it felt like he could run no more Fang slowed to a halt and gave a quick scan of the area. Finding no Erasers in the immediate vicinity he lead Iggy over to a bench and motioned for him to sit.

Iggy always felt like it was both the easiest and the hardest when Fang was his guide. He wasn't overbearingly protective, yet he wasn't the most talkative of the group. However Fang had a million ways of talking to Iggy that never involved him having to say a word. Every small touch and motion had a meaning, nothing like the simple taps the others gave him. Fang didn't need words, but when he spoke them Iggy knew to listen.

A touch to his hip meant it was okay to sit. A finger on his wrist meant they were safe. A hand around his meant that his belt loop had finally snapped and that it was the only way to guide him. Lord knows Fang wouldn't want to hold his hand otherwise.

Though Iggy would never admit it, he loved it when Fang was forced to show him the way. Fang was the only one of the flock that Iggy had known before he went blind and if he focused hard enough he could still see a little 9 year old Fang in his mind. They had been crate neighbors as children and had been closer than close. He could still see Fang reaching between the crate bars as they took him away for his surgery. It was fittingly at that very moment that he fell in love with Fang. He fell in love with the silky voice that filled his dream and the gentle hand that he would have followed to Hell and back. To Iggy any place with Fang was a safe place to be.

Fang breathed a sigh of relief as he sat next to Iggy on the bench, sitting so that his shoulder was touching his brother's. The contact was as necessary as it was welcome to the darker boy. He had always felt immensely protective of Iggy and even before his friend had gone blind he had watched over him. He valued Iggy's safety before anyone else's and never felt truly content unless the blind boy was in contact with him in some way. He enjoyed each and every touch with a pleasure that he knew he shouldn't feel for his brother, but at the same time it seemed so natural to love Iggy. He never dreamed Iggy could feel the same. He flirted with anything with a skirt and Fang had no hope for a future that involved them ever being anything more then brothers. But it seemed like Fate felt like giving them a chance.

They only had a moment to catch their breath before Iggy tensed slightly. Fang was on guard in an instant and was ready to bolt at the slightest sign of threat.

Slowly he reached to tap Iggy's elbow in a way he had a million times before. It was one of his most direct messages. What's wrong?

"I feel someone glaring at us." He whispered into Fang's ear. Fang's grip tightened on Iggy's hand as he once again looked for the handsome face of an Eraser in the crowd. No one in particular seemed to be even looking in their direction till he noticed a heavy set women coming at them as quick as her fat little legs could carry her. She didn't look the least bit like an Eraser, but they were making new upgrades everyday.

She was standing right in front of them in a matter of minutes and Iggy could just sense the hatred in her glare.

Her voice was high pitched and condescending as she spoke to the pair.

"Really, to show such behavior in a public place!" She shrieked in outraged.

At first Fang thought she was referring to the fact they looked edgy from the way they had to keep looking for Erasers or the fact that they weren't the most clean looking pair in the park.

It took him a moment to realize that the woman was glaring daggers at their intertwined hands and how close they were sitting.

"There are children here! What kind of example are you trying to make going around like that!"

Iggy had absolutely no idea what she talking about and was scared by the women's harsh tone. He cringed closer to Fang, not being able to see that the woman was getting even redder in the face from the contact.

"I don't know or care where you're from, but we don't welcome gays here!"

Iggy began opening his mouth to explain about his blindness and to get the woman away from them, but Fang cut in before he could get a word out.

"So what if we are gay?" He asked in a calm voice, gripping Iggy's hand tighter. The pyromaniac at his side blushed and began to panic.

"Fang!" He stuttered, his voice high with shock.

Fang gave Iggy an unseen reassuring look just to tick off the women. With great subtlety Fang tapped the back of Iggy's ear. The gesture was familiar and Iggy relaxed a little at the hidden message. It was one he knew by heart. Play along. If Fang wanted them to pretend they were gay he must have had a good reason. He always did.

So Iggy curled himself towards Fang and leaned his head on Fang's shoulder like he knew other couples did.

Fang smiled sweetly at the gesture before turning to glare at the women.

"We are who we are. We don't need your approval." There was real malice in his tone and even Iggy would have been frightened if it had been aimed at him.

"It's unnatural and God doesn't approve of it!" She spat at them threw clenched teeth.

Fang scowled at her and pulled Iggy closer, wrapping his arms around the pale pyromaniac. Iggy's head was practically lying on Fang's chest and he was blushing like a preteen girl.

"Approve of this!" Fang hissed back at her, bring Iggy's lips to his own in a heated kiss.

Iggy struggled for all of two seconds before wrapping his arms around Fang's neck and kissing him back hungrily. He forgot about the rude women. He forgot that they were being hunted by erasers and needed to keep watch. He forgot that he was kissing his obviously straight brother. But he didn't forget the fact that this was his brother and that he was loving every second of it. Neither wanted to stop yet the need for air became overwhelming. The two pulled apart and gulped down as much air as possible before realizing the position they were in. Iggy had his hand threaded so deeply into Fang's hair he didn't think he couldn't get them out without pulling out lots of 2 feet long strands. Fang's grip on Iggy was so strong he was afraid he was hurting his best friend, but the dreamy breathlessness on Iggy's face said other wise.

With obvious shock Iggy unthreaded his hands and touched his lips.

"Wow." He breathed.

Fang nodded softly in agreement, touching his own trembling lips. Then he looked around and noticed that the woman had walked off in a huff while they were kissing.

"She's gone." Fang stammered softly.

Iggy nodded and began to blush again.

"We sure showed her." He chuckled weakly, turning away from his brother's direction.

"Yeah." Fang muttered back, feeling heat rising to his own cheeks.

"I can't believe some people would turn on others just for who they choose to date. If they can't accept people that are just like them on the outside I can't imagine them accepting people like us."

"Like us." Iggy whispered under his breath, wondering if Fang was referring to the fact that they had wings or…something else.

Fang saw the hesitant hope reflect on Iggy's face at the words and leaned closer to his crush until they were face to face.

"Like us." He confirmed gently, letting his breath ghost over Iggy's face. Iggy shuddered at the feeling and leaned closer to the older boy. He made a rough guess as to where Fang's face was and leaned toward his ear.

"I liked the kiss." He admitted sheepishly, placing his lips softly to Fang's earlobe. Fang gasped at the sensation and wrapped his arms around Iggy's neck before he could pull back very far. He brought his own lips to Iggy's ear and whispered into it.

"Then don't stop." He challenged, placing his own kiss onto Iggy's neck. Iggy shivered at the feeling and reached out his hand to cup Fang's face. He shyly reached out his thumb and traced Fang's lips. Fang parted his mouth slightly and timidly licked the invading appendage instinctively. Iggy recoiled back in shock and nearly fell off the bench. Fang flinched at Iggy's reaction and worried that he'd scared the younger boy.

"I'm sorry." Fang apologized softly, fearful that any sudden movement would cause Iggy to bolt like a frightened animal. Slowly Iggy returned to his pervious position and returned his hand to Fang's cheek.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump like that. My sense of touch is a lot more sensitive than yours. I was just surprised is all. I wasn't expecting that you'd do that…Or that it would feel so good."

Fang's eyes widened to their brim and he grabbed Iggy's hands in his. He pulled the blind boy to his feet and led him away from the crowded park until they reached the library across the street. Without hesitating he led Iggy to one of the private listening booths and locked the door behind him. All that the small room contained was a stereo system, a table and two chairs and walls that were sound proof so as not to disturb the other people in the library. Iggy turned his head around in all directions, trying to figure out where he was, but Fang didn't give him a chance. He pushed Iggy down onto the nearest chair and brought his lips back to the pyromaniac's. He settled himself onto the younger boy's lap and curled his hands in Iggy's strawberry blonde hair.

"I'm not very good at talking about my feelings." He confessed between kisses.

"But I've wanted to do this since we met."

Iggy wrapped his arms around Fang's neck and kissed him hard to show that he felt the same way.

When they parted Iggy grabbed Fang's face in his hands and made him look into his clouded over eyes.

"I though…You and Max…."

Fang rolled his eyes and kissed Iggy soundly on the lips.

"Max is my friend. You're so much more than that to me."

"More what?" Iggy asked curiously.

"More everything." He assured the blind teen.

Iggy hummed contently at his answer and nuzzled his nose into Fang's neck.

"You smell good." He muttered absently, and then pulled back just enough to flash Fang a challenging grin.

"Let's see if you taste just as good."

Iggy kissed him long and deeply, prying his lips apart to get a good taste.

Fang gladly gave into the kiss ground his hips down roughly.

Iggy moaned lowly and tightened his grip around Fang's neck.

The older teen pulled back just enough to place a finger on Iggy's lips.

"Shhh we're in a library." Fang reminded him quietly.

Iggy pulled the older boy back to him for a kiss and made a point to moan even louder.

Maybe New York wasn't such a bad place after all, as long as it had such great places to make out.

* * *

I know the ending's bad. My apologies. I was stuck on an ending and couldn't come up with anything better. I'd still like to hear what you think. So please review and tell me how I can improve!

Yours truly

Jessica499499


End file.
